4th of July
by Dani Masen
Summary: Em um feriado, Edward encontrou tudo aquilo que precisava para se curar. Essa one shot faz parte do Projeto de One Shot Oculta. Você encontra o resto das fics participantes no profile www . fanfiction . net / oneshotoculta


**[One-Shot] 4th of July**

**Rate: M**

**Shipper: Bella & Edward**

**Sinopse: Em um feriado, Edward encontrou tudo aquilo que precisava para se curar.**

**Essa one shot faz parte do Projeto de One Shot Oculta. Você encontra o resto das fics participantes no profile .net(/)~oneshotoculta**

**N/A no final do capítulo :)**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Não eram nem onze horas da noite e eu já estava pedindo a terceira dose de whisky, esperando que o álcool finalmente me trouxesse algum conforto. Enquanto a maioria dos caras da minha idade encaravam afoitos a televisão, - e a semifinal dos Yankees, - eu simplesmente olhava para o relógio em meu pulso esquerdo e checava se já estava na hora de ir para casa. Não que alguém estivesse me esperando, - muito pelo contrário, - a cama fria vinha sendo minha companhia nesses últimos meses, mas eu simplesmente não me permitia chegar em casa sóbrio. Não queria ter que encarar todos os fantasmas do passado e ainda pensar em tudo enquanto colocava a cabeça no travesseiro. Chegar bêbado era a melhor opção para encarar a noite e forçar o sono que parecia nunca querer chegar.

Era assim que eu vivia. Me arrastando.

Meus colegas do trabalho já tinham desistido de me chamar para as sociais e poucos tinham a paciência para me ouvir quando eu ainda sentia vontade de desabafar. As coisas que eu ouvia iam de "estar reagindo de forma exagerada" a "se fosse eu, já teria esquecido disso e partido para outra". Só que como nunca ninguém havia passado por uma situação parecida com a minha, eu simplesmente duvidava que algum daqueles conselhos fossem realmente me ajudar de alguma forma.

Eu não conseguia esquecer.

Meu celular vibrou no bolso do terno, me fazendo acordar de meu leve estupor e trouxe um pequeno sorriso aos meus lábios. Alice era a minha única felicidade e não tê-la comigo depois do acontecido era uma das coisas mais difíceis de ter que suportar. Ser pai aos dezessete anos foi algo que em alguma parte da minha vida cheguei a considerar um dos grandes erros que cometi, mas hoje, sabia que minha filha era simplesmente o meu mundo inteiro.

"Oi querida." dei um curto gole no whisly recém chegado e sem gelo, sentindo o peso do álcool na garganta.

"Oi pai. Onde você está?" a voz de Alice soava preocupada. Desde o divórcio ela me ligava todas as noites para saber como eu estava e como tinha sido o meu dia. Eu nunca tinha novidades, mas mesmo assim ela insistia em conversar, nem que fosse por dez minutos. Não ouvir mais sua voz dentro de casa era muito ruim, mas era melhor saber que ela estava no dormitório da NYU do que em Paris, com sua mãe e Laurent, o novo marido.

"Estou a caminho de casa." respondi, levantando do banco e tirando a carteira do bolso de trás. Deixei uma nota de cinquenta ao lado do copo já vazio e cumprimentei o garçom com um simples aceno de cabeça. "O que conta de novo, pequena? Como vai a vida de caloura?"

"Você estava bebendo de novo, pai?" ela ignorou.

"Alice..." grunhi, passando a mão no rosto e chamando um taxi.

"Ok. Não vou falar mais nada. Só queria saber como você estava e tenho um pedido para fazer."

"Pode falar." abri a porta do táxi e informei o endereço rapidamente ao motorista.

"Eu quero ir para nossa casa de praia no recesso de quatro de julho."

"Tudo bem, pode ir. Passa lá em casa e pega a cha..."

"Não. Eu quero que você vá comigo."

"Alice, não." eram muitas memórias e eu simplesmente não queria enfrentá-las agora. Alice não sabia, na realidade não tinha nem noção da metade das coisas que realmente tinham acontecido entre a mãe dela e eu, e eu só queria poupá-la. Ela já não era uma das melhores amigas da mãe, saber de tudo que ocasionou o divórcio só iria piorar a situação.

"Pai, me escuta. Você tem que parar com isso. Já faz mais de um ano, mamãe está em outra e bem longe daqui." ela falou com autoridade. "Você é jovem, é bonito e ainda pode arrumar alguém bem melhor que a mam..."

"Está bem." falei rapidamente, fugindo do assunto. Eu sabia disso tudo, já tinha ouvido milhões de vezes, de várias pessoas diferentes... só não queria ouvir da boca da minha filha. "Me diga a hora que estarei lá."

* * *

Estacionei na garagem de nossa casa de praia algumas horas antes do combinado com Alice. Provavelmente o fato de eu não ter nada para fazer em um sábado de manhã foi o que me ajudou a chegar tão cedo ali, mesmo com o trânsito infernal que precedia o quatro de julho. Como ele caiu num domingo, muitas universidades e empresas haviam dado a segunda feira de folga, então praticamente toda Manhattan havia resolvido sair da cidade. Óbvio que duas pontes não eram o suficiente para tantos carros.

Sabendo que Alice ia demorar, resolvi dar uma geral na casa que estava praticamente abandonada. Eu nunca mais tinha vindo para cá depois do divórcio, simplesmente por querer evitar lembrar. O problema maior nunca tinha sido encontrar Tanya com outra pessoa em nossa cama, porque eu sabia que nosso casamento não estava nas melhores condições; ter o orgulho ferido foi o que acabou me impedindo de progredir, de fazer outras coisas e consequentemente, conhecer outras pessoas. Se Tanya tivesse terminado tudo antes de começar outro relacionamento, teria sido completamente diferente. Eu ainda não aceitava o fato de ter sido enganado por uma pessoa que dei de um tudo. Não conseguia entender o que tinha feito de errado, o que ela havia encontrado no outro que não encontrou comigo e a busca por essas respostas me sufocavam dia a dia.

Peguei uma caixa na garagem e saí recolhendo todos os porta retratos que estavam espalhados pela casa escura. O ambiente cheirava a maresia e a abandono. No meio de tantas fotos achei uma de Alice em meu colo com apenas dois anos. Eu tinha acabado de fazer dezenove e estava entrando na faculdade de Arquitetura. Ser pai de familia e estudante não tinha sido nada fácil e essa era uma das coisas pelas quais eu mais me orgulhava em minha vida. Eu me virava de cabeça para baixo mas nunca, nunca havia deixado faltar nada para as duas.

Quando Tanya descobriu que estava grávida de Alice nós tínhamos dezesseis anos e havíamos acabado de sair de uma prova de matemática. Fazia uma semana que ela estava com a dúvida e como fomos liberados cedo, resolvemos passar em uma farmácia e comprar o teste. Foi difícil para mim ter que encarar tudo aquilo com a idade que eu tinha, - eu ainda era um jovem idiota que sequer tinha amadurecido, - e sei que para ela foi infinitamente mais complicado. Seus pais não aceitaram no começo e ela teve que ir morar comigo. Meus pais não tinham tanto dinheiro quanto os dela e de alguma forma eu me culpava todos esses anos por ter levado Tanya para uma vida de dificuldades, portanto sempre procurei dar o melhor a ela. Tudo o que ela pedia ela tinha. A casa em que eu estava pisando tinha sido apenas uma dessas coisas. Era um sonho de Tanya que eu tinha realizado com o dinheiro que ganhei do meu primeiro prédio construído como arquiteto. Não era grande, mas a localizacao era maravilhosa. Três quartos, uma sala espaçosa e uma varanda traseira que dava para uma praia onde só os moradores tinham acesso. Passamos boa parte de nossos verões aqui com Alice e até mesmo alguns Natais, junto com toda a familia.

Depois de uma geral, guardei umas caixas na garagem e sentei no sofá encarando a lareira e respirando fundo. Não era fácil estar aqui. Cada canto me trazia uma lembrança. Diversas vezes, quando me pegava pensando, tinha vergonha de estar agindo dessa forma. Eu sabia que tinha que tentar me recuperar, que devia esquecer e seguir com a vida mas na prática, era extremamente complicado. Extremamente complicado esquecer a única mulher que você teve em toda a sua vida e pela qual você passou praticamente vinte anos se dedicando para que fosse feliz.

No momento em que ocarro de Alice se aproximou da garagem eu já estava do lado de fora. Ela abriu um sorriso tão grande que fez com que eu me sentisse mal por ressentir o fato de estar ali naquela casa. Cheguei mais perto para abrir a porta de seu carro e foi naquele momento que percebi que ela não estava sozinha.

"Papai!" ela me abraçou apertado assim que colocou os pés no chão. Deu um beijo em minha bochecha e sussurrou bem baixinho. "Eu sei que era um fim de semana só para nós dois, mas ela ia ficar sozinha e fiquei com pena. Desculpa."

Assenti. Alice sempre foi uma menina generosa e não era agora que eu ia me espantar. Não tinha problema nenhum ela trazer uma amiga para nos fazer companhia. Era até melhor porque evitava conversas sobre Tanya.

"Bella, esse é meu pai, Edward. Pai, essa é Isabella, minha roomate."

A primeira coisa que percebi da menina saindo do carro foram os cabelos negros azulados. Ela virou-se, olhou para mim e abriu um sorriso. Tinha a pele extremamente branca e se vestia de forma... _estranha_. Parecia que tinha acabado de sair de um show do Evanescence. Por alguns instantes senti vontade de rir porque era o último tipo de pessoa que imaginei ser amiga da minha filha. Alice era patricinha ao extremo, gostava de moda, de maquiagem... as duas pareciam o oposto uma da outra.

"Oi." o sorriso não combinava com suas roupasescuras e tristes. Percebi o cordão de bolinhas pretas em volta de seu pescoço com uma enorme cruz de prata na ponta lembrando um terço em tamanho maior. "Desculpa atrapalhar o final de semana de vocês, Alice praticamente me obrigou a não ficar sozinha..."

Só faltava ela ser suicida, ou algo do tipo.

"Sem problema nenhum. Seja bem vinda, Isabella." estendi minha mão para cumprimentá-la. Sua palma era quente, pequena, frágil e me trouxe um tipo de reação tão estranha que fez com que eu recuasse rapidamente. Por sorte ela não percebeu.

Ajudei Alice a tirar as malas do carro e levamos para dentro de casa. Enquanto elas se organizavam e arrumavam as camas no primeiro quarto da casa, - o que tinha vista direta para a praia, - , avisei que ia até um mercado não tão longe dali, comprar algumas coisas que seriam necessárias para o fim de semana. Não demorei muito mas quando voltei, vi que tudo já estava arrumado e pelas toalhas em cima do balcão da cozinha, deduzi que elas estavam na praia.

Guardei as coisas na geladeira e segui para a sala, ligando a televisão e sentando no sofá. Coloquei no ESPN Classic e acabei me distraindo. Não sei quanto tempo se passou.

"Pai!' a voz de Alice me tirou a atenção de um jogo dos Lakers de 1995. "A água está uma delícia!" ela pegou as toalhas no balcão. "Vamos!" ela se aproximou e me puxou pela mão. Quando escutou meu grunhido simplesmente parou e colocou as mãos na cintura. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Saia desse sofá agora. Está um sol gigante lá fora e você está muito branco!"

"Então sua amiga deve estar prestes a torrar completamente lá fora." ri, lembrando da pele impecavelmente alva de Isabella. "Ou ela já virou morcego?"

"Pai!" ela arregalou os olhos. "Não fala assim dela!"

"Filha, ela é estranha. Não tem nada a ver com você."

"Eu sei. Mas por incrível que pareça, nos damos muito bem. Ela é uma roomate perfeita, e é minha melhor amiga." ela respirou fundo. "Todo mundo fica olhando pra ela só porque ela é um tiquinho diferente, mas ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa." ela deu um tapinha em meu braço quando finalmente me levantei. "Deixa de ser chato, você não é assim. Aliás, você não é nada disso do que você tem sido ultimamente, você tem que voltar ao seu eu antigo, pai!" ela segurou minhas mãos. "Eu não aguento mais te ver assim." seus olhos encararam os meus. "Você só tem trinta e seis anos. Você e mamãe não deram certo, mas você ainda me tem, e eu te amo." ela finalmente me abraçou. "Se recupera, vai? Por mim?"

Alice não sabia da traição de Tanya. Quando nos separamos ela me implorou para que eu não contasse o que realmente tinha acontecido. E já que prometi, ia continuar cumprindo minha promessa. Soltei de nosso abraço e dei um sorriso, beijando sua testa.

"Está bem, eu vou melhorar. Você sabe que por você eu faço tudo, pequena."

* * *

Eu simplesmente não devia criticar a amiga de Alice porque eu estava tão branco quanto. Ao colocar meu short de banho parei alguns segundos e me distraí com a imagem no espelho do banheiro. Fiquei assustado porque não achei o Edward de apenas trinta e seis anos. Tanya, além da traição e do divórcio, havia me dado de presente muitos anos a mais. Agora, enquanto ela estava lá, em Paris, com seu novo marido e sua nova vida, eu estava aqui me lamentando e me sentindo um merda. Era impressionante como minha filha de apenas dezenove anos tinha tanta razão com relação a minha vida.

Parti para a praia e foi diferente ter os pés na areia depois de tanto tempo. Senti um tipo de liberdade momentânea e ao olhar para o sol, resolvi sorrir.

"Ah, finalmente!" Alice falou enquanto levantava os óculos de sol na cabeça e sorria para mim. Ela estava sentada na cadeira de praia com uma revista em seu colo. Vi a cadeira de Isabella vazia e notei um livro conhecido. Era meu. 1984, de George Orwell.

"Desculpe, peguei emprestado porque não tinha nada para ler." ouvi a voz vindo em minha direção. Isabella estava com todo o cabelo em um dos ombros e o torcia entre os dedos para que o excesso de água saísse. Sua pele parecia ainda mais branca na forte luz do sol e diferente do que eu imaginava, não tinha tatuagens. Ela usava um biquini azul que presumi ser de Alice, por senti-la um pouco desconfortável ao usar. Quando percebi que estava encarando demais, olhei novamente na direção do livro, mas creio que foi um pouco tarde já que ao se sentar e pegá-lo entre as mãos, Isabella sorriu para mim.

"Você vai adorar o livro, apesar de ser um pouco complexo." falei me sentando na cadeira livre ao lado de Alice.

"Eu já li." ela inclinou o corpo e olhou em minha direção. "Só peguei porque é um dos meus favoritos e adoro relê-lo sempre que posso."

Confesso que não esperava uma resposta tão confiante vinda da menina que parecia visivelmente frágil, mas gostei de saber que ela tinha bom gosto. Um toque de celular ecoou da bolsa de praia de Alice e ela deu um gritinho me fazendo recuar.

"É Jasper! Bella, é Jasper!"

"Não falei que ele ia ligar, sua boba?" Isabella respondeu demonstrando um certo carinho com Alice que me fez sentir aliviado.

Ela riu enquanto minha filha atendia rapidamente o telefone e corria para dentro de casa. Ficou um silêncio esquisito e meio que insuportável; me senti na obrigação de quebrar.

"Quem diabos é Jasper?"

Isabella, que estava prestes a dar um gole no copo de chá de cranberry que Alice havia preparado, parou e olhou para mim.

"Ah, é um cara lá da faculdade que ela tá pegando. Ele é calouro também." ela deu um gole no chá e trouxe algumas pedrinhas de gelo para dentro da boca. Senti vontade de olhar cada detalhe daquela ação, ignorando o quanto estava sendo invasivo. Coloquei os óculos escuros e assenti.

"Gostaria de lembrar que é da minha filha que estamos falando."

Ela riu de forma gostosa. Era um som delicioso de ouvir.

"Tá, desculpa. É um cara da faculdade que ela está _conhecendo melhor_." ela fez aspas com os dedos. "Sério, desculpa. É que você não é o tipo de pai que imaginei para Alice. Não achei que você fosse assim.

Levantei uma sobrancelha. "Assim como?"

Ela mordeu os lábios e levou o copo à boca novamente, me dando outro show. Não parecia a menina estranha que tinha saído do carro de Alice e sim, uma mulher completamente normal. O jeito que ela se vestia não refletia em nada em sua personalidade e isso se demonstrava cada vez mais visível. Me peguei olhando novamente para a forma que seus lábios se mexiam ao morder as pedrinhas de gelo e desejei estar ali. Como estava de óculos escuros, acabei redobrando minha coragem de olhar, já que sabia que ela não ia perceber. Quando ela pareceu pronta para responder minha pergunta, fomos interrompidos por Alice.

"Vamos almoçar? Estou morrendo de fome!"

* * *

Depois do almoço a tarde caiu rapidamente e junto com ela veio o cansaço. Alice deu a ideia de assistirmos um filme juntos na sala, mas acabei pegando no sono no meio dele. Quando acordei, os créditos estavam rolando e as duas estavam em um sono profundo. Alice com a cabeça em um dos braços do sofá e Isabella no outro, toda encolhida e abraçando seus joelhos. Me aproximei para cobri-las e foi difícil não olhar para o jeito que sua pele quente se arrepiava com o clima agora frio. Suas pernas estavam em um short curto e bem convidativo e parte de mim se culpava por estar interessado em uma amiga de Alice. Porém, uma parte muito maior dizia que eu não devia me preocupar. Não era errado, era? Que idade ela tinha? Seria ela caloura, assim como minha filha? Não me parecia, ela era muito madura. Sua postura era diferente apesar das roupas que faziam com que ela parecesse de alguma tribo. No almoço, enquanto conversávamos, deu para perceber que ela era uma garota que não deveria ser julgada à primeira vista como eu havia julgado. Isabella era inteligente, tinha papo e era muito decidida. Ela podia não ter nada a ver com a minha filha mas eu sabia que ela seria uma boa companhia para Alice nesses anos de faculdade.

Desliguei a tv e me permiti olhá-la mais uma vez, mas ela já estava acordada e olhando para mim.

"Eu sabia que ia dormir com aquele filme chato." ela falou com a voz embargada de sono.

"Pode ficar. Vou adiantar o jantar e quando tudo estiver pronto eu chamo vocês." falei baixo, lutando com a vontade de ajeitar um pedaço de franja que ameaçava incomodar seus olhos.

"Não, não, já acordei." ela se levantou com cuidado para não acordar Alice. "Deixa eu te ajudar. Se eu dormir agora não durmo a noite. Quase nunca consigo dormir direito."

"Se você insiste." sorri e segui para a cozinha meio ansioso de ficar sozinho com Isabella. Não queria que ficasse silêncio, muito menos que as coisas ficassem estranhas entre nós. Não queria falar ou fazer alguma besteira que fosse assustá-la de alguma forma, porque eu simplesmente não sabia como agir com uma mulher. A última vez que eu sequer tinha dado em cima de alguém eu tinha quinze anos. e isso já fazia muito tempo. Decidi que o melhor a fazer naquele momento era conhecê-la ainda mais.

Enquanto ia colocando os ingredientes para a salada com filé e molho de ervas acabei me perdendo. Em uma de minhas viagens à geladeira fiquei distraído com Isabella prendendo o cabelo. Eu simplesmente não sabia o que essa menina estava fazendo comigo, não conseguia entender. Ela era tudo de diferente e ao mesmo tempo tudo o que eu sentia necessário. Isabella estava de costas para mim e também era notável a cor avermelhada de sua pele pós sol. A marquinha do biquini beijava sua nuca e foi a última coisa que vi antes de perceber que ela estava se virando de frente para mim. Eu não queria era que ela me achasse um velho tarado idiota.

"Então Isabella..." resolvi começar ao fechar a geladeira. "Como você conheceu Alice? Você também é caloura?"

"Não... não.. Já estou quase terminando a faculdade." ela separava as folhas de alface encostada no balcão central da cozinha. "Minha antiga roomate abandonou o dormitório para morar com o namorado. Fiquei sozinha por um semestre até Alice chegar. Acho que ela acabou ficando sem quarto na ala dos calouros."

"Fico mais aliviado com isso. Em saber que ela está com você. Digo, a ideia de Alice em um dormitório cheio de calouros malucos meio que arrepia." sacudi a cabeça.

"Acredite, mais assustador do que isso são as meninas da sala dela. Eu ainda não sei como ela aguenta. Elas não combinam com Alice, todas as que já tive o desprazer de conhecer conseguem ser extremamente cruéis com quem não segue as coisas que elas falam, com quem não veste as coisas que elas vestem. Mas acho que faz parte ao escolher Moda como estudo."

Eu sabia que ela estava falando dela mesma. Provavelmente as amigas de Alice deviam frequentar o quarto das duas e eu só imaginava as poucas e boas que Isabella devia ouvir.

"Ah, então você não faz Moda?"

Ela me olhou como se eu fosse um alienígena.

"Eca, não. Faço Ciências Políticas." ela parou por alguns segundos. "E por acaso eu tenho cara de quem faz Moda?"

"Definitivamente não." neguei com a cabeça enquanto separava os bifes. "Você é bem peculiar, Isabella."

"Eu gosto do jeito que você me chama. Isabella." ela falou sem olhar para mim.

"Não é o seu nome?" me aproximei.

"Sim, mas eu sempre peço que me chamem de Bella. Só que gostei do Isabella. Pelo menos do Isabella que você fala."

Respirei fundo.

"Confesso que quando te vi achei que você era mais uma adolescente revoltada adepta de modinhas para contrariar os pais. Fico feliz em saber que estava enganado."

Ela torceu os lábios. "Já estou acostumada com isso, não é a primeira vez. Hoje em dia somos julgados por nosso exterior. Se você soubesse as coisas que já ouvi só porque me visto do jeito que quero..."

"Sinto muito."

"Esquece. Não é nada. Eu não me importo, na verdade. Prefiro ter pessoas verdadeiras perto de mim." ela levantou seu rosto e me olhou nos olhos, com um sorriso sincero. "Obrigada por ser honesto comigo." ela pegou a vasilha com as alfaces e levou para a pia, abrindo a torneira. "Posso te fazer uma pergunta mal educada? Você não precisa responder."

"Manda." sentei em um dos bancos altos do balcão e despejei um pouco de vinho em minha taça.

"Quantos anos você tem? ela apoiou as costas na bancada da pia e cruzou os braços. "Ainda não quero aceitar que você é pai de Alice."

Ri.

"Quantos anos você me dá?" levei a taça à boca mas quase perdi o jogo de cintura ao ver que ela me olhava nos olhos.

"Ah não, não vem com essa." ela falou divertida, rindo. "Eu vou me sentir mal se errar. Isso não se faz."

"Eu não me importo se você errar!" acompanhei sua risada gostosa, mas fui logo cortado.

"Não, não, não, Edward." ela continuou e eu decidi que eu amava quando ela falava meu nome. "Não precisa responder, mas não faça isso comigo!"

"Tenho trinta e seis." falei sem conseguir parar de sorrir. Me surpreendi por sentir os cantos dos meus lábios doloridos. Estava rindo como não ria há tempos.

"Meu Deus!" ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. "Você é novo demais."

"E quantos anos você tem?" emendei.

"Estou prestes a completar vinte e dois. No mês que vem." ela me olhou e então continuou. "É eu sei, estou muito velha para estar na faculdade. Mas fica mais complicado quando você que tem que pagar por ela."

"Eu não falei nada." dei um sorriso confiante. A parte que se sentia culpada por encarar as pernas claras de Isabella na sala havia finalmente ido embora, tirando um peso enorme das minhas costas. "Isso é muito bom de saber, na verdade."

"Porque?" tinha um misto de confusão e curiosidade em seus olhos, o que foi bom. Eu sabia que estávamos no mesmo patamar, que eu estava conversando com uma mulher e que eu não deveria me preocupar em estar agindo de forma errada. Peguei outra taça e despejei um pouco de vinho.

"Porque sei que vou ter uma companheira para terminar essa garrafa."

* * *

"Pai, seus dotes culinários realmente melhoraram." Alice falou ao dar a última garfada. "Essa salada estava maravilhosa! E o filé então..."

"São ofícios de se morar sozinho." respondi dando um gole no vinho da segunda garrafa que abríramos naquela noite e olhando para Isabella, que estava do outro lado da mesa. Ela passou o jantar inteiro mantendo contato visual comigo e não sei se podia botar a culpa no vinho, mas ela estava me deixando meio extasiado. Senhorita Isabella estava despertando reações muito diferentes, reações com as quais eu não estava mais acostumado.

"Mas mamãe também nunca foi de cozinhar." ela falou cautelosamente, provavelmente receosa de minha reação. O engraçado foi que até eu me surpreendi comigo. Ouvir Alice falar de Tanya me fez lembrar que eu havia passado o dia inteiro sem pensar no divórcio ou qualquer coisa relacionada a ele. Dei um gole em meu vinho e continuei olhando para Isabella. Quando voltei a olhar para Alice, vi que ela percebeu que havia alguma coisa ali porque ela logo encarou a amiga.

"Sua mãe nunca teve interesse em cozinhar." dei minha última garfada na salada, tentando continuar o assunto e distrair Alice. "Acho que são ossos do ofício de ser mãe aos dezessete anos."

"Deve ser estranho ter uma mãe com tão pouca diferença de idade." Isabella comentou me ajudando.

Alice olhou mais uma vez para mim e então para Isabella.

"É. É muito. Principalmente quando ela quer usar as mesmas roupas que você. E pior ainda quando ela trai o seu pai, sendo que ele era o melhor marido do mundo."

Isabella me encarou e engoli em seco.

"Pai eu não sou idiota, eu sei o que a mamãe fez." ficou um silêncio estranho na mesa. Isabella descansou os talheres no prato e terminou nosso contato visual. Me senti envergonhado. "Porque você acha que eu quero que você esqueça disso tudo e melhore? Porque eu sei que ela não presta. Eu sei que ela não merece todo o amor e dedicação que você tinha com ela. Sim, ela errou em te trair, e isso poderia até se resolver, mas ela provou a imbecilidade ao pedir o divórcio para se casar com outra pessoa."

Eu não sabia o que falar. Na realidade estava dividido em ficar confortável ou desconfortável em ouvir aquilo tudo na presença de Isabella. No fundo não queria que ela ouvisse, não queria que ela soubesse que fui tão fraco com Tanya que ela acabou me traindo. Pela primeira vez não queria me sentir rebaixado na frente de uma mulher. Não queria que Isabella soubesse o quanto miserável minha vida vinha sendo antes de chegar aqui.

Me sentindo desnorteado apenas me levantei, peguei os pratos e levei-os a pia. Dei um boa noite às duas e segui para o meu quarto, esperando que mesmo com aquilo tudo, de alguma forma pudesse conseguir dormir.

* * *

Eram quinze para as quatro quando decidi desistir de dormir. Peguei meu maço e segui para a varanda, acendendo um cigarro e me apoiando no parapeito de madeira. Encarei as ondas em busca de conforto, mas logo fiquei alerta ao sentir uma presença atrás de mim. Não precisava me virar para saber que era Isabella. Quando ela se aproximou ofereci um cigarro, mas ela apenas fez que não com a cabeça.

"Sinto muito por tudo que aconteceu. Eu não sabia." ela sussurrou. "Alice me contou antes de dormir."

Sacudi a cabeça negativamente. "Ela não devia ter contado. Não quero que fique sabendo como..." resolvi parar de falar.

"Como o que?" ela inclinou sua cabeça procurando meus olhos. Dei apenas uma tragada em meu cigarro e olhei para as ondas.

"Como fui enganado. Como fui fraco. Como não fui homem o suficiente."

"Você não foi homem o suficiente? Fraco? Onde tem fraqueza nisso, Edward? A única pessoa que errou foi ela, não você."

"Não quero parecer a vítima. Sei que não sou perfeito."

Ficamos em silêncio.

"Eu sei que você não é vitima. E sei que você não é perfeito. Ninguém é." ela sussurrou.

"Não importa. Já sofri toda a humilhação que tinha que sofrer. Já é demais para virar assunto a ser discutido."

"Você fala como se fosse o fim do mundo." percebi por minha visão periférica que ela ainda tentava me olhar nos olhos. Eu não conseguia olhar para ela. "Edward, pessoas são traídas todos os dias. Erros existem e as pessoas cometem. Se aconteceu, aconteceu e pronto. Ela pediu o divórcio porque não te amava. Vocês assumiram uma responsabilidade muito novos. Até me surpreende saber que durou tanto tempo assim."

Mais silêncio. Eu não queria falar mas queria continuar ouvindo a voz de Isabella. De alguma forma ela me acalmava, me fazia entender. Ela falava de um jeito que realmente me fazia querer parar e perceber que eu vinha tomando certas atitudes e decisões completamente erradas em minha vida.

Mas ela não falou mais. Talvez por achar que estava me incomodando. Ela ameaçou se afastar e eu impedi, segurando sua mão com força.

"Esquece tudo isso que aconteceu. Viva sua vida, mesmo que seja em passos pequenos. Você ainda é muito novo. A melhor forma de matar seus inimigos é sorrindo." ela olhou em meus olhos e com a luz da lua eles ficavam ainda mais perfeitos.

Não quis largar de sua mão e muito pelo contrário, me vi inconscientemente puxando-a para junto de mim. Ela não impediu e interpretei como um sinal para continuar.

Não era errado. Muito pelo contrário, me parecia extremamente certo. Os segundos passaram voando e só percebi que seus lábios estavam sendo empurrados contra os meus quando sua língua contornou minha boca, pedindo passagem.

"Isso não é errado, é?" sussurrei ofegante em seus lábios. "Alice pode acordar..."

"Cala a boca, Edward." Isabella continuou a me beijar, agarrando minha nuca com seus dedos frágeis e forçando seu corpo de encontro ao meu.

Minhas mãos perderam o controle e agarraram sua cintura coberta pela camisola. Troquei nossa posição e a coloquei sentada no parapeito da varanda. Olhei em seus olhos e estava tão atordoado que só percebi que estava beliscando sua cintura com meus dedos quando ela fez um olhar incomodado.

"Desculpe."

A resposta dela foi colocar suas pernas ao redor da minha cintura e me puxar para mais perto de si. Beijei-a novamente e desci meus lábios para o vão de seu pescoço. Foi quando ouvi o mais doce e puro gemido saindo de sua boca.

"Edward... vamos para o seu quarto?" ela falou baixo, brincando com o elástico da minha calça do pijama. "Eu... eu quero você." a mão delicada desceu e apertou levemente o volume dolorido que havia se formado.

"Céus, Isabella. Não faça isso." quase engasguei. Ela fez de novo e olhou em meus olhos.

"Eu faço. Eu _quero, _Edward. E eu sei que você também quer..." ela me beijou e puxou meu lábio inferior com os dentes.

Peguei-a no colo e levei-a para dentro de casa. Fomos nos beijando no escuro, esbarrando nas paredes e por pouco não demos de encontro à porta de Alice. Quando chegamos em meu quarto, agimos com pressa. Tiramos o que restava de nossa roupa rapidamente. Isabella deitou-se em minha cama e ficou me aguardando, com as pernas já levemente afastadas.

Ela ia me matar do coração.

Peguei proteção em minha mala e voltei para a cama, me sentindo em casa ao estar entre suas pernas novamente. Nos beijamos de novo, dessa vez com mais necessidade. Desci meus lábios pela lateral de seu queixo, pescoço e me deliciei com seus seios enquanto colocava a proteção.

"Você tem certeza?" falei ao voltar meu rosto para perto do seu. Ela me olhou nos olhos e assentiu. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhinhas e eu só queria beijá-las. Eu queria beijá-la inteira.

Minha primeira investida foi leve e me deu de presente um gemido suave. Isabella arranhou a lateral do meu quadril com suas unhas curtas pintadas de preto e foi o que faltava para que eu assumisse um ritmo mais rápido.

Tentávamos manter os gemidos baixos para não acordar Alice, mas passamos o resto da noite assim. Não sei quantas vezes fizemos mas sei que depois de muito, adormecemos rindo e conversando sobre alguma besteira. Quando acordei, ela já não estava ao meu lado. Virei todo meu corpo na cama e senti o cheiro dos lençois, o cheiro de Isabella. Tinha sido real.

Fui ao banheiro e quando voltei Alice estava abrindo as cortinas. Dei graças a Deus por já estar com a calça do pijama. Procurei pelo pacote de camisinha e não encontrei. Torci para que ainda estivesse escondido entre o lençol bagunçado. Ri por sentir os papéis invertidos naquela situação., afinal era eu quem devia estar sendo enganado e era Alice quem devia estar se encontrando com alguém escondido.

Ela virou-se e me olhou de forma triste. Por alguns segundos eu não entendi, até me lembrar de como tinha terminado nosso jantar.

"Me desculpe se te deixei triste, pai." ela se aproximou, vindo me abraçar. "Eu já sabia de tudo, e sei que você não me contou para me preservar, mas eu vou sempre estar ao seu lado."

"Esquece, pequena. Já está tudo bem."

Ela se soltou de nosso abraço, me olhou e sorriu. Eu conhecia minha filha e pelo seu olhar já sabia que ela estava desconfiando de alguma coisa.

"Certo. Ok. Então vamos tomar café da manhã? Bella preparou panquecas deliciosas para a gente."

* * *

O dia passou voando e não foi nada como eu esperava. Bella estava distante e não olhava para mim do jeito que olhou na noite anterior. Passei praticamente a tarde inteira me perguntando se tinha feito alguma coisa errada e o pior de tudo era não poder perguntar a ela, já que Alice não havia desgrudado de nós. Me vi pedindo aos céus milhões de vezes para que o tal Jasper ligasse.

Na hora do jantar Alice finalmente recebeu uma ligação e percebi que Isabella ficou receosa ao ver que ficaríamos sozinhos.

"Eu posso saber o que aconteceu com você?" perguntei finalmente.

Ela ficou encarando o prato e me parecia tão diferente da noite anterior que me deixou preocupado.

"Nada aconteceu. Eu só não quero forçar nada." ela remexia a comida no prato.

"Como assim, Isabella?"

Ela bufou e me olhou.

"Edward, você só tem trinta e seis anos, tem uma vida, é dono de um escritório de arquitetura..."

"E?" falei. "O que isso tem a ver com o que fizemos ontem?"

Ela respirou fundo.

"Não quero que se sinta na obrigação, muito menos responsável por mim. Eu amei o que aconteceu ontem, amei até demais. Mas acho que você teve finalmente sua libertação, agora você está livre do seu passado e pode conhecer outras pessoas..."

"Mas e se eu não quero isso, Isabella?" falei um pouco mais alto. "E se por mais inviável e louco que pareça, eu agora quiser apenas você?"

Ela ia responder, mas o estrondo dos fogos lá fora nos trouxe à realidade e também trouxe Alice, com o celular na mão, pedindo para irmos até a praia para ver.

Os fogos duraram bastante tempo e alguns vizinhos que estavam passeando pela praia com a família paravam para nos cumprimentar. Muitos que não sabiam do divórcio perguntavam por Tanya e me vi respondendo que havíamos nos divorciado sem sentir a tristeza que eu sentia antes. Em apenas um dia, Isabella tinha conseguido me consertar. Eu não queria perder isso. Poderia parecer precipitado demais de minha parte, mas eu queria tê-la por perto.

Como estava calor, ela e Alice resolveram mergulhar de roupa no mar e fiquei observando as duas rindo. Claro que me perdi em algumas cenas de Isabella com a roupa completamente grudada em seu corpo, mas por fim, acabei tomando minha decisão.

Alice saiu da água e veio em minha direção, ameaçando me abraçar toda molhada.

"Faça isso que te levo até o mar e te dou um caldo." brinquei.

"Vou ligar para Jasper novamente. Prometi que ligaria depois que os fogos acabassem." ela olhou para o mar. "Porque não faz companhia para Bella?" seu sorriso malicioso acabou denunciando.

"Porque tenho a impressão de que você sabe de tudo?" olhei para Alice. "Aliás, nos últimos dias você vem sabendo de tudo mesmo. É bola de cristal?"

Ela riu.

"Só sei de você e de Bella porque ela me contou agora, no mar." ela olhou novamente para a amiga. "E eu dou toda a força do mundo." ela sorriu e olhou para mim. Saber que Alice aprovava já era um alívio, não que isso fosse impedir alguma coisa. Foi então que pensei em algo e semicerrei os olhos.

"Você por acaso planejou isso tudo, Mary Alice?"

"Não!" ela falou surpresa e rindo. "Juro que não! Nunca imaginei que isso fosse acontecer na verdade. Quando Bella me contou, me surpreendi."

"Então você não se importa?"

"Pai, é a sua vida. Bella é uma pessoa maravilhosa e a menina mais incrível que eu já conheci. Porque eu me importaria?"

Assenti.

"Eu só quero te ver feliz." ela continuou, pegando o celular que estava em cima de uma das cadeiras de praia. "Vou lá, Jasper está me esperando." ela saiu com um sorriso.

Tirei o celular e as coisas do bolso, indo rapidamente de encontro a Isabella. Ela tinha acabado de dar um mergulho e surgia da água quando me aproximei.

"Então Alice sabe." falei calmamente.

"Não gosto de esconder as coisas dela. Política de roomate."

"Certo."

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos.

"Aquilo que você falou lá na mesa de jantar..." ela começou.

"Eu reitero cada palavra. Eu quero isso, Isabella."

Ela finalmente olhou para mim.

"E se você se arrepender?"

"Não vou me arrepender. Porque me arrependeria se você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu no meu último ano?" confessei.

"Mas eu fui a única que você se abriu para conhecer."

"E eu sou um homem que sabe o que quer."

Isabella sorriu. Peguei seus braços e coloquei ao redor de meu pescoço. Nossa diferença de tamanho era grande então senti seus delicados pés pisando nos meus por debaixo da água.

"Isso parece tão louco. Tão repentino. Tão _rápido._**" **ela sussurrou.

"Concordo." falei baixo, antes de beijá-la. "Você tem planos para segunda a noite, quando voltarmos para Nova York?"

"Não, só tenho que estudar, porque?" ela deu um selinho leve em meus lábios.

"Porque se começamos de forma repentina e rápida, acho que agora temos que fazer tudo do jeito certo. Mesmo que seja devagar. E segunda a noite Isabella, eu vou levar você para jantar comigo."

* * *

_N/A: Minha amiga oculta é... Gaby Stew! Baby eu infelizmente nem te conheço mas espero que tenha gostado e que tenha ficado pelo menos um pouquinho do jeito que tenha imaginado!_

_Leitoras, espero também que tenham gostado! Comentem! Estou muito afastada das fics e de escrever então confesso que isso foi um bom desafio para mim! Às pessoas que perguntaram dos epílogos, eles podem até demorar, mas eles vêm. Não vou deixar nada incompleto, não se preocupem._

_Beijinhos e obrigada a todos!_


End file.
